


Touch It

by Matchaccino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchaccino/pseuds/Matchaccino
Summary: At that time, he cant help but wish he's actually kissing the younger. He wants to just close the gap between them, taking in the other's lips in his.





	Touch It

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired by what happened on elyxion dot day 3. this wasnt proofread so uh im sorry if its messy.

"Hyung, you're crazy."

Junmyeon whipped his head around to look at the other man. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You know I'm talking about what you and Sehun did!" Jongdae replied and Junmyeon had to remind him to lower his voice. "I know you like to tease the fans but isn't this a bit too much?"

"Our lips didn't actually touch so it's fine. besides..." He showed Jongdae his phone screen. "The reactions are good so I'd say it's a success."

Jongdae snatched Junmyeon's phone and scrolled down twitter. Junmyeon watched as Jongdae's eyes widen, his mouth opening and closing again as if he's about to say something. Finally he shook his head, and returned the leader's phone with a defeated look. 

"You're unbelievable. The two of you." Jongdae exclaimed as he puts on his airpods and closed his eyes. Junmyeon chuckled, Jongdae's reaction are always fun to see. 

He continued to browse twitter, reading the fans' comments and seeing the pictures they took (he knows that wasn't allowed but he chooses not to care). Like he said, the reactions are great. He saw them spamming crying emojis, international fans typing gibberish, and some people actually debated that they're actually dating. Junmyeon sighed and locked his phone, leaning his head to the car seat. 

He closed his eyes, remembering how it felt like. Sehun's hand resting on his neck and shoulder, his own hand gripping on the maknae's arm. Their faces were so close that their nose almost touched. They even tilted both their heads to make it look real. His mind went blank, the roaring screams of the fans barely audible. At that time, he cant help but wish he's actually kissing the younger. He wants to just close the gap between them, taking in the other's lips in his. He shivered at the thought, gently hitting his head to the window several times to calm himself down. 

(he didn't notice Jongdae looking at him the entire time, clearly judging him.)

 

Junmyeon was in the shower when he heard someone entering his hotel room—that must be Sehun. Of course they're sharing a room this time as well. They'll end up sleeping in the same room even if they have their own rooms, so their manager decides to just book one room for the two of them. 

He walked out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his hips to find Sehun sleeping on their bed. Junmyeon chuckled, he walked over and sat on the bed staring at the maknae for a few seconds before shaking his shoulder lightly. The other groans. 

"Wake up, Sehunnie. Go take a shower and then you can rest."

Sehun got up only to lie his head on Junmyeon's lap. 

"Don't want to."

Junmyeon clicked his tongue several times to show his disapproval, but he still runs his hand gently on the maknae's hair. 

"You did great today."

"Thanks." Sehun absentmindedly played with Junmyeon's towel, his eyes still closed. "You were cool too."

The older pinched Sehun's nose lightly. "That's all you have to say to me?"

"What do you expect from me anyway." Sehun replied, swatting Junmyeon's hand away. 

"Can't I at least get a kiss?"

Sehun opened his eyes to see Junmyeon's face so close to him, the leader's damp hair touching his chin. He leaned up to give a slight peck on Junmyeon's lips. "Satisfied?"

Junmyeon pulled away, pouting. Sehun laughed at him and he hated it. He hates how adorable Sehun's laugh is and how he wants to hear it for the rest of his life. 

"I was just joking." Sehun sat up, smiling fondly at Junmyeon. He cupped the older's face and leaned in, touching their lips together. The leader parted his lips right away and Sehun chuckled from how eager he is, but accepted the invitation anyway. He lets his tongue explore the inside of Junmyeon's mouth, tasting every inch of it. Sehun moved his hand to the back of the older's neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Junmyeon gripped the other's arm when he realized their position was exactly the same from the concert earlier, except now their lips are actually touching. 

Sehun pulled away and stared at Junmyeon's eyes. The leader didn't say anything but it's obvious he wanted more, so Sehun kissed and nibbled Junmyeon's neck gently. 

"You can leave a mark if you want." Junmyeon said between heavy breaths. Sehun complied right away, sucking and biting on Junmyeon's neck where it meets the shoulder. He flicked Junmyeon's nipple and he could feel the other tensing up immediately. Junmyeon was vocal but not in a loud way. He was mewling softly and his moans were low, and that was more than enough to sent Sehun on edge. He lets his hand trailing up and down on Junmyeon's upper body, feeling and appreciating his well-toned body. 

Sehun tugged at the other's towel, asking for approval. A squeeze to his bicep tells him to go on and so he did. Sehun yanked the towel off, exposing Junmyeon's erect cock. 

"Someone sure is eager today." Sehun teased, absentmindedly playing with Junmyeon's tip. "Have you been waiting all day for this?"

"N-not gonna lie, yes." Junmyeon replied bashfully. 

Sehun only hummed in response. He stood up, undoing his jeans and taking off his underwear before sitting back down. Junmyeon swallowed. Everyone knows that Sehun is huge (thanks Baekhyun) but seeing it himself is still a sight to behold.

Sehun pulled Junmyeon onto his lap, their hard members touching each other's. He then took the lotion on the bedside table and coated his hand with it as Junmyeon watched him impatiently. 

He grips both of their hard members and squeezed them tentatively, Junmyeon moaned and rolled his hips in response. 

"You're especially eager today." He starts to stroke both of them, starting with an agonizingly slow pace. Junmyeon dug his nails on Sehun's back, pulling themselves closer.

"Sehunnie."

"What is it?" Sehun replied, a smirk creeping up his face. "Tell me what you want, myeonie."

"F-fuck, Sehunnie. Faster."

Sehun purred at Junmyeon's ear, nibbling them softly as he starts picking up his pace. Junmyeon rocking his hips into it, loud encouraging moans escaping his lips. Sehun moves his other hand to pinch Junmyeon's nipple making the other gasped.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Junmyeon praised, voice low from pleasure. He places his hand on the maknae's neck, pulling him into a kiss. It’s hot and clumsy, their mouths collide again and again, tongues battling for dominance and a string of moans slipping out. Junmyeon licked Sehun's neck and bites down, hard, leaving a mark like what the other did before. 

"Sehunnie, I'm close..!"

"M-me too, fuck." Sehun starts thrusting his hips to match his stroke. Junmyeon rubs his palm over the head of their dicks, Sehun groaning in response. 

Sehun squeezed and that sent Junmyeon on edge, the leader moving his hand from the back of Sehun's neck to grab a fistful of hair. He watches as the younger throws his head back, trembling as he comes all over his hand and Junmyeon's chest. 

After catching his breath Junmyeon got up, grabs a few sheets of paper towel to clean himself and returning to clean Sehun off. 

"I just took a shower." Junmyeon grumbled. Sehun lets out a laugh in response, stroking the leader's hair with his wiped hand.

"Aren't you the one who asked for it?" The younger asked, amused. 

"Right." Junmyeon pouted. Sehun leaned in to peck the leader's forehead. 

"Good, now we can shower together." Sehun got up, pulling Junmyeon up who immediately leaned to him. 

"You're not going to do anything right?" Junmyeon mumbled lazily. "I'm tired."

"No, of course not." Sehun puts an arm around Junmyeon's shoulder as he dragged him to the bathroom. "Let's clean ourselves up and rest. Are you up for cuddling?"

"Why is that even a question?" Junmyeon asked back and Sehun chuckled in response. 

"As you wish then, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> *covers face* god what have i done.  
> i was thirsty okay i obviously didn't expect them to fake making out at all. that's just too far. i hate them. i love them. whatever. 
> 
> scream seho with me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mach__aaa)


End file.
